


Holding Onto What's Dear

by ItaSaku1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love, Ninja, Unplanned Pregnancy, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has less then three months to live, but she hasn't told her lover. What will his reaction be? Will he never find out? Will she die on her seventeenth birthday like the doctors told her? Read to find out, this is a Non-Massacre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

Their love was true, as true as the sun and moon being in existence, or so they thought, Sakura had a secret, a secret that only Tsunade, Sakura and her parents new. Not even her lover Itachi new, when she was born the Doctor's said she'd never live to see her eighteenth birthday, she'd die on her seventeenth birthday, growing up she just threw it aside, it didn't really matter to her, but then she met her teammates older brother, his name was Itachi, he'd help her with her abilities to be a better Kunoichi, so she could fulfill her life's ambition, and that was being in ANBU, he trained her almost every day from the age of twelve until she succeeded in becoming part of the ANBU at the age of fifteen, Sakura and Itachi had been a couple throughout the ANBU training, but Sakura could not help but know that soon her life was coming to a close, she had less than a year to live, but the thing that had bothered her the most was how Itachi would handle it after her death, he'd most likely be upset, disappointed and hurt that she never told him.

"Sakura?" Itachi said snapping her out of her reverie.

"Tachi, what is it, what's wrong?" She asked while smiling at him and snuggling closer into his warm chest. His hold on her tightened.

"You're hiding something from me." It was stated bluntly but his voice still held the edge of suspicion.

"Itachi, why would you say something like that?" Getting up out of his lap and standing Sakura looked down at him leaning against the Sakura tree, he sighed and stood up and looked directly into her eyes,

"Because you've been acting strangely, you hardly come over anymore and on top of that Naruto and Sasuke said that you seem out of it more than usual." Now Sakura was beyond angry and her face was showing it.

"So now you're checking up on me with my friends, why? Do you not trust me Itachi, do you think I'm going to go whore myself out to another man is that it?" Itachi had calmly closed his eyes and leaned his bed back, when he opened up his eyes and looked at Sakura, he smirked.

"Cherry Blossom, that thought never occurred me, I was not checking up on you with the loud mouth and my foolish little brother, they just told me. Why would you even refer to yourself as whore when you very much are not one?" Sakura looked down and turned away, she started walking away.

"I love you Itachi, be careful on your mission, goodbye." She then disappeared in a puff smoke leaving a stunned and someone confused Itachi behind-yes you heard right the great Uchiha Itachi was confused.

"I know this is Shisui's doing." Itachi said walking away to go have a talk with his beloved older pervert of a Cousin Uchiha Shisui.

Sakura was worried she knew she shouldn't have left like she did, Itachi would suspect her now.

"Look on the bright side of things, at least he doesn't know I'm dying," Sakura had said aloud talking to herself while walking to go see Tsunade.

What are you saying, he may not know that we're dying, but he suspects us, and he's the heir to the Uchiha clan and a prodigy, and as a prodigy he hates when he can't make since of stuff, he'll start searching for answers, we need to tell him! Sakura sighed her inner self was right, but how was she going to tell her lover that she has less than three months to live?


	2. Contemplation

Walking to the Uchiha compound Itachi was lost in thought; there was something definitely different with Sakura, but what was it that made her seem so different, pushing the gates open Itachi walked the familiar path to his home. Once there he walked behind the house where his best friend and elder cousin Shisui Uchiha sat. "Shisui what did you say to Sakura?" Itachi questioned sitting down beside him, Shisui looked over to Itachi with a mischievous smile on his face, and he clapped his arms on the back of Itachi's shoulder, and enjoyed watching his little cousin pale ever so slightly. "Well, you've finally discovered our affair toward one another!" Shisui said laughing. "Excuse me?" Itachi questioned in a deadly monotone voice "I'm just playing with you weasel boy, all I told her was that some secrets aren't meant to be held on to, and if we don't tell before the end, the ones we love will be hurt the most." Getting up Shisui walked to the pond with Itachi trailing behind him, he bent down and picked up a pebble from the ground and skipped it across the pond. "What secret?" Itachi Questioned. Turning and fully facing Shisui "It's not my secret to tell, plus I don't think she knows that I know!" Shisui said with a sly grin on his face that Itachi knew to be wary of. Just as Itachi started backing away from him Shisui walked closer and closer to Itachi until Itachi fell in the pond. Shisui busted up laughing "Stop being childish, Shisui." Itachi saidgetting up from out of the pond and walking up to the house with a laughing Shisui behind him. As Itachi slid the doors open to go in the house he saw his mother waiting there for him with a towel in hand. "I saw the whole thing through the window" Mikoto replied as her son took the towel from her hands. She just stood there glaring at her nephew. "I was just having a bit of fun Aunt Mikoto!" Itachi left to go to his room to pack for his mission. Secret? What secret does Sakura have that Shisui knows about? "Oh Itachi dear, I'm coming in!" Shisui burst through the door interrupting Itachi's thoughts. Itachi had snarled as he went to his closet to get his uniform. "My my, isn't someone grouchy, did you not get anything last night or this morning when you went to visit Sakura?" Shisui questioned while helping Itachi pack his bag of essentials that he would need. Itachi just completely ignored the crazy idiot. Sakura was in walking to the hospital while in deep thought. She knew she had to tell Itachi, but she didn't know how. "Maybe there's some way I could convince lady Tsunade to tell him. Hmm. Though I highly doubt she will. ARGG! WHY'S LIFE HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED!" She said kicking a can in the street that went straight towards a black cat; the cat ran off before it even touched it. "Are you all right Ms.?" A boy with purple hair and silver eyes questioned, looking up at him Sakura smiled lightly, he looked to be about five! "Not really little one, I just have a lot of problems right now and I don't know how to tell someone that's very important to me what's going on!" bending down on the little boy's level Sakura ruffled his hair. "Oh! Is that all, then I know just the person who can help you!" The little boy grabbed Sakura's hand and started walking off. The boy led Sakura to a wooded area. "Where are we going?" Sakura inquired for she had never been in this part of Konoha. "We're going to go see my aunt, she helps everyone, and she's really nice and makes good dango!" The boy said with so much excitement that it was laughable. "What's your name?" "Yoshiro, you?" "I'm Sakura!" she looked over at a stream that was flowing, it's so beautiful and it smells great out here. Looking up at Yoshiro she smiled, and then she started coughing violently. "Sakura!" a very frightened Yoshiro said, Sakura tried to tell him it was okay but she was coughing too much, then she started coughing up blood, she fell to her knees. "Yoshiro get Tsunade for me." After that she coughed up blood once more before she was enveloped in the darkness.


	3. Realization

Shisui Uchiha was walking down the streets of Konoha eating dango while throwing his pornographic novels at his cousin Sasuke. "SHISUI WILL YOU STOP THROWING BOOKS AT ME!" Sasuke yelled turning to face him, and glaring at him. "Suit yourself, I just thought you might have needed some help with your sexual prowess in bed, guess you don't!" Shisui said with a gleam in his eye. "Shisui you perverted bast-"Sasuke had started to say when he was rudely interrupted. "SOMEONE HELP! I NEED THE HOKAGE!" A young around the age of seven said running down the street. "Sasuke go get Tsunade! I'll talk to him." With a nod of his head Sasuke disappeared. As the child got closer to Shisui, he started to slow down. "Yoshiro what is it, what happened?" Shisui got on level with Yoshiro and looked straight in his eyes; Yoshiro looked in to Shisui's eyes and told him all about Sakura and her want for Tsunade. "Can you take me to her?" Yoshiro nodded. "Hana, when my cousin comes back with the Hokage make sure he stays behind" Shisui stated looking up at the dog master. "I will. When Lady Tsunade gets here I'll send one of my dogs with her to track your scent." Hana stated leaning over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks sexy slim. Yoshiro lets go, lead the way." Nodding the child ran off with Shisui in pursuit. Sasuke was halfway there to the Hokage's office when a figure came out and jumped in front of him, Sasuke being the retard that he is wasn't paying attention, next thing he knew he was flying through the air and landed on his head. Getting up from off the ground he looked up to hand it to whoever 'knocked' him down and looked up into the eyes of Orochimaru's nurse maid Kabuto. "What are you doing here?" "Now I hardly see why that matters, why Sasuke shouldn't you be off running to the Hokage?" "I don't answer to the like of you, scum!" Sasuke said vehemently. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. As an Uchiha I would've thought you would treat me with more respect, but I guess daddy didn't teach you anything. Oh that's right he didn't, he taught everything to Itachi." "I'll ask again, why are you here?" "Well if you must know, I'm here to distract you from getting the Hokage, we wouldn't want her messing up Lord Orochimaru's plans now would we, Sasuke as wonderful as this talk has been, I think it's time we finish it up." With that Kabuto pulled out his poison dipped senbon and Sasuke activated his sharingan. Itachi was at an inn with the rest of his team discussing what would be the easiest and stealthiest way to take out there target. When suddenly he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was definitely wrong, standing up fast he grabbed his ANBU mask and put it on. "Captain what is it?" One of his team members questioned. "I'm going back to Konoha; you will be leading the squad, Hatake." "Sir!" He said getting up to stand by his Captain. "What the heck is going on, why have you decided to go back to Konoha?" "Uzumaki, whether you like it or not I'm going back to Konoha, respect Hatake and listen, good evening." With that Itachi walked out of the inn. "Stay here Naruto, while I have a word with him." With that the new Captain of the team walked out and followed Itachi. "It's Sakura isn't it?" Kakashi asked looking at Itachi, who had removed his mask, so Kakashi could see his face. There was no change in his facial features, but he did see him tense up, Kakashi didn't know how Itachi did it but he would always know when there was something wrong with Sakura. "Something just doesn't feel right this time; I have to go see her." Itachi looked over at Kakashi and this time he could see worry in the young man's face. He also looked older than his twenty-one years of age. "You love her Itachi." It wasn't a question it was a statement but Itachi answered it anyways. "Yes I do, that's why I must see if she's alright." With that he put his mask on his face and left to go back to Konoha. "Well well well, this is a very unexpected development now isn't it, the prodigy and heir of the Uchiha's is in love, now that we know his weakness it's time we move our plan into action. Go to Konohagakure and befriend the people, but keep a close eye on the Uchiha and his woman known as Sakura." "Yes sir." "Now go my son and I want a weekly report on your findings, and don't fail me child." "Yes sir, I will not fail you father, I am not my mother or brother."


	4. Musing

Once Shisui and Yoshiro had descended to the forest where Sakura was said to be, Yoshiro had stopped walking in his steps, he looked tense and hesitant. "Why do you stop Yoshiro?" Shisui questioned looking around, but he saw nothing he wasn't even able to sense anyone or anything in the forest, not even Sakura. "Sh, she's here, you must be very quiet or she'll attack you without mercy." Yoshiro slowly but quietly started walking once more entering farther and farther in the forest, the way he walked and avoided certain areas made Shisui know where the being was. What the heck, I'm a ninja for Kami's sake, I already walk quietly I don't need to be told to be quiet by a five year old, but why the heck can't I sense this female that Yoshiro speaks of. Is she a ninja that can hide her chakra patterns real well or is she not even alive, a spirit or ghost of some kind? Hmm, makes me wonder, I hope she didn't do anything to Sakura, Itachi would most likely kill me if something were to happen to Sakura! "Yoshiro do you know who 'she' is?" Questioned a mildly curious Shisui with a minimal amount of wonder in his voice. "Of course I do she's my aunt, she pretty much raised me." He stated very bluntly like it didn't really matter who she was. "What, your aunt?" Shisui said not hiding the shock on his voice and on his face. "Duh that's what I said, jeez and you call yourself a ninja, you should be ashamed of yourself sensei, tsk tsk tsk." Yoshiro took off in a run jumping from tree to tree with Shisui not far behind. "Yoshiro do you know exactly how much longer until we get to Sakura, she's very sick, we need to get to her as fast as we can." Looking at his students back Shisui just grimaced in irritation "She's not where I left her, so she's probably with my aunt, which means it's not that much longer until we get to her." Yoshiro stopped running landing on a tree. "Your aunt? The one you said that would attack us without mercy? She could have hurt Sakura, are you crazy or something, Sakura might be dead, holy crap, I'm so dead when Itachi finds out about this." Kabuto was the one to attack Sasuke first he swung the senbon but Sasuke jumped and blocked to avoid the attack, Sasuke did a round house kick at Kabuto but Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's ankle and twisted it, effectively breaking it, Sasuke screamed in agony but used his other foot to kick Kabuto away, he did a back flip and landed on his one good leg, his other leg hurt too much from the pain, he had to lean against a building for support. "My my Sasuke, you must not practice that well you are unbearably weak, maybe that's why daddy never trained you, you're just to stinking weak for your own good." "SHUTUP, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" "Oh but it is." Kabuto countered back trying to get a rise out of Sasuke "THAT'S NOT TRUE; HE JUST NEVER HAD TIME FOR ME!" "But he always had time for your big brother, your idol am I correct, some would say that your daddy is playing favorites and doesn't even care for you. Isn't that right?" "NO YOU'RE WRONG AND I DON'T HAVE TO SIT HERE LISTENING TO YOUR LIES, YOUR'RE WRONG!" "If you say so Sasuke, if you say so." "THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." "Now that's funny, you're going to kill me, honestly Sasuke, how do you plan to do that I broke your ankle, you won't be able to fight properly, well oh well, just means that it will be easier to kill you then." "Go screw yourself Kabuto." "But I already have." Kabuto said with a sickly smirk on his face. "Whatever, now DIE." Sasuke said lunging towards Kabuto. Kabuto just smirked more if it was possible, he grabbed Sasuke by the ankle and threw him against a building with a thud, just as he was about to finish Sasuke, he was attacked from behind and blasted through a nearby tree, getting up from his fall against the tree he looked up into the eyes of none other than the eyes of the one the only thing that actually gave him the creeps because of this guys wide known obsession with the Haruno girl, it just had to be Rock Lee. Kabuto rolled his eyes in irritation Running as fast as he could to get home his thoughts were occupied by his little pink haired lover, her voice her face and her scent it just made him run faster, he couldn't wait to be home to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to hear her words of comfort, and to make love to her, she was the one person he cared most about in his world, losing her would hurt him beyond repair, he wouldn't know what to do without her, she was so addicting to him, still is addicting, and her eyes, he could get lost in those emerald green eyes, those eyes that always remained pure and innocent to him, such as when she makes love to him they always seem so pure, she's just so tantalizing and sweet to him , he would die to protect her, she's his everything. Looking to see where he was at Itachi saw the village gates, he was less than a minute from them; he pushed more power into his feet and flew through the gates. "Sir, welcome back," a guard said, Itachi just nodded he ran straight to Sakura's parents house. Once he was there he stopped in front of the house taking in the view of the house, it was a brick house, with a brown roof covered in snow, the ground was in snow as well, it was so beautiful looking that he couldn't help but look all around him, the snow was so pure and white, it was so beautiful looking. Itachi gave the scene one last look before he walked to the door of the house and knocked on it, he waited patiently until he heard shuffling on the other side of the door, he heard the door being unlocked and then it opened up, a woman with short strawberry blond hair and blue eyes appeared in the doorway. "Oh Captain Uchiha good day, what brings you here?" Sakura's mother questioned with a smile on her face that showed her straight white teeth. "The only reasons why I ever come here, for Sakura of course, is she here?" Itachi asked politely in a monotone tone. "Yes she is, she's upstairs in her room, and you know where it is." Mrs. Haruno said letting him in. Itachi walked up the stairs to Sakura's room, once in front of her door he knocked on it. "Come in." Opening the door Itachi saw Sakura at her desk writing in her notebook. She closed it and put it in her desk drawer. She turned around and smiled when she saw who it was and the tears sprung to her eyes. "Sakura, what is it?" Itachi questioned the concern evident in his voice. Sakura just shook her head no and rushed to him wrapping her arms around him, Itachi silently held her until she calmed down. "Thank goodness you're alive; there were rumors that you were killed." Sakura said the tears still running down her face. Itachi leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Itachi, so much." Sakura said smiling up at him after the kiss. "And I you." Sakura put her head on Itachi's chest with his head on her head, he just held her tightly there for awhile, then he picked her up and carried her to the bed where he layed her down and layed right beside her, her curled up in his chest, and they both fell asleep like that.


	5. Awkward

"Yes, my aunt, and there she is!" Yoshiro said pointing behind Shisui. Turning around to look at who Yoshiro was pointing at he came face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever had the hopes to lay eyes on. Shisui's jaw dropped open she had blond hair pulled up into a bun with senbons, with wisps of her hair framing her face, she had on a fishnet shirt with a deep red strapless shirt on top of it, she had black legging on and a white mini mini skirt, she wore cream colored boots. On her neck she wore a necklace with a sapphire dragon to match her blue eyes. Yoshiro's aunt smiled at Shisui and he about lost it, he wanted her, and he wanted her bad. She walked over to Shisui and looked him up and down. She turned to look at her nephew. "Yoshiro what have I told you about bringing others to our home without asking me first?" "You said not to do it, because you want to keep our home a secret. But Aunt Megan, he's my academy sensei and an ANBU, he can be trusted." "It's not about trust sweetheart, it's about secrecy." Turning back to Shisui she gave him another breath taking smile. "I'm Megan McValadus, if you're my nephew's academy teacher you must be Shisui, am I correct." Megan had asked offering him her hand. "Yes, your nephew is quite the prodigy. You must be wondering why I'm here, am I correct?" Shisui questioned looking anywhere but at her face while grabbing her hand and shaking it. "No, I believe you were looking for the pink haired girl, she's not here, her friend the ink user was here practicing when he stumbled upon her, he took her back with him." "Oh, well thank you for telling me that, I should be going back , she was the only reason I came here." Shisui said slowly backing up. "Don't go back, have dinner with us, I'm making ramen and dango." Megan slowly followed him. "As much as I would love that, I just can't, I have to head back, my Aunt is expecting me for dinner in half an hour, maybe another time, well see ya." With that Shisui poofed out of there leaving a shower of leaves behind. "Yoshiro, why was there a girl here? I told you not to bring anyone here." "I'm sorry Aunt Megan; I just wanted to make friends." Yoshiro threw himself down on the ground pouting childishly; Megan rolled her eyes at her nephew's antics. "You and I both know that's not the real reason why you brought her here." Megan turned to her nephew crying on the forest floor and then jumped to a tree heading back to her house. XxX Shisui was beyond creeped out, not only was Megan extremely hot and doable but she was kind of creepy, he would have excepted the invitation to dinner but something about her made him want to leave as soon as possible. Jeez I have to thank Sai for getting her out of there, then I should go see Sakura to make sure Sai didn't molest her or something like that, Itachi would kill me if he finds out she was hurt in the forest and Sai was the one to rescue her. Though my sweet baby cousin is still on his mission so I'll have plenty of time for an excuse. Maybe I won't apologize to Sai; he'll probably give me that retarded fake smile. Hm... Shisui was walking down the streets looking for Sakura. "Shisui!" Someone called with excitement in their voice, knowing that voice Shisui couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he turned around. "Aunt Mikoto! What are you doing?" "Well I came here to get ingredients for dinner when I spotted you, come help your Aunt, gather them and then come help me make dinner." "Aunt Mikoto, you know I would love to, but I'm looking for Sakura." "She's at home, Ayame told me that she saw Itachi go to her house and saw Sakura and him through the window. So you don't have to worry." "What about Itachi's mission?" Shisui questioned following his Aunt to the food vendors. "Oh, well I guess he finished early. So what do you want for dinner?" XxX "Well I guess I must be leaving, I will come back to finish you later on Sasuke, I don't think it's a fair fight with Rock Lee showing up." Kabuto then poofed away. "WHAT, THIS IS SO UNFAIR, HE HAS NO SPUNK, AND HE HAS NO SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH. SASUKE NEXT TIME I WILL BE HERE TO DEFEND YOU HONOR. GOOD-BYE!" With that Rock Lee ran away to go practice with Gai-sesnsei. Sasuke slowly got up with a wtf face. He slowly limped his way to the hospital, when he was half way there Lee showed back up. "OH SASUKE, I FEEL SO SORRY, I FORGOT ALL ABOUT YOU, HERE LET ME HELP YOU!" Lee said grabbing Sasuke and attempting to put Sasuke on his back. "No, I'm fine Lee, I can make it there myself." "NONSENCE!" Lee then proceeded to put Sasuke on his back and ran the rest of the way to the hospital. Once they were a mile away Sasuke saw his father and he shook his head in disappointment at his youngest child. Poor Sasuke! XxX Groggily Sakura woke up; she looked up and saw Itachi awake smirking down at her. "Itachi what is it?" She questioned looking self-conscious. "You're just so beautiful; I don't want to ever leave you." He said leaning down and kissing her neck. "I'm not beautiful, so your mother invited me to dinner tonight. What do you think it's going to be?" "Well, something edible that is, if she's the one cooking, let's just hope Shisui doesn't help her cook, or it will be something revolting." Sakura snuggled deeper in Itachi's embrace just laughing. "You're so mean to him 'Itachi!" "No, I'm not; I'm just honest towards him." "Right, so do you want to help me pick out what to wear tonight?" Sakura questioned him getting up out of his embrace and going to her walk in closet. "I guess I have no choice." Itachi walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, when she turned to look up at him was when he decided to capture her lips with his. "Itachi! We're going to get caught." Sakura pushed on his chest. "So, that's never stopped you before, or do I need to remind you what we did on your desk in your office. If I recall you weren't complaining then, so why should you complain now?" "This is different, my parents are home." "So it's okay for anyone else to walk in on us, just as long as it's not your parents, am I correct?" He said finally letting her go. "Well yes, I mean no." Sakura looked up into Itachi's eyes with a blush adorning her face. "So what is it, yes or no?" "Itachi just shut up and kiss me." "My pleasure." With that Itachi bent down and captured her lips with his once more.


	6. Humor

Itachi and Sakura were kissing when out of nowhere the number one knuckleheaded ninja busted in on them. "OH MY RAMEN! MY EYES MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE EYES, THEY'VE BEEN SCARRED!" Naruto yelled in surprise and closing his eyes and opening them again to see if he was imagining what he had seen. "What is it dobe?" Sasuke questioned walking in to see what Naruto's display of adolescence was. What he saw greatly disturbed him, he graciously fainted to the floor with a soft thud. "I'M NOT IMAGINING IT THEN!" With that Naruto promptly fainted too. "Well that wasn't one bit awkward." Sakura said looking down at her fallen former comrades. "What wasn't dear?" Sakura's mother said walking into her child's room; she immediately stopped seeing Naruto and Sasuke unconscious on the floor. "The boys fainting mother, that's what wasn't awkward." Stepping over them Sakura and Itachi left her bedroom with a worried mother following. "Sakura what are you doing you just can't leave the boys there unconscious on the floor?" Sakura's mother questioned, stopping them from leaving. "Mother they're fine, trust me as a medic I know that they are perfectly fine, they're just in shock that's all, nothing to worry about, now if you'll excuse us, Itachi and I have prior arrangements to be somewhere right now. " Sakura walked passed her gaping mother with Itachi following protectively behind. Once Sakura and Itachi were out of hearing distance of her parents she turned to look up at him with a smile. "There's going to be an onslaught of questions from the boys when they come to and come find us." Sakura smiled leaning into Itachi's warm grasp. "I know, but it was quite obvious of our relationship with one another, we never hid it, they were apparently just too oblivious." Itachi stopped in the middle of the street and leaned down and captured Sakura's lips with his, a collective noise of awws and oohs were heard. "Well if they accuse of us not telling them then it's their own fault, because if I remember correctly we've kissed in front of them loads of times." Sakura grabbed hold of Itachi's hand and started to lead him to his home. Once they were close enough to the Uchiha headquarters Itachi stopped Sakura, he turned her around and crushed her to him, giving her a searing kiss and a hug. "My my, what do we have here, my precious little cousin and his lover." Shisui Uchiha voiced right into their ears. Sakura just groaned and Itachi had a murderous aura about him, it was the second time in a day that he got interrupted from communicating his love towards Sakura. "What do you want Shisui?" Itachi hissed. "Oh nothing really, I was helping your mother cook, when I looked up from the window and I just happened to see my precious baby cousin and his lover and I thought to myself, Shisui wouldn't it be just grand to go over there and have them come and help, because they don't look to busy." Shisui just kept a smile on his face, not entirely realizing the danger he was in, or maybe he did realize and he just wanted to get a rise out of his precious baby cousin. Sakura looked up at Itachi when she felt him tense up; she just sighed and grabbed Itachi's hands dragging him off. "Does that mean you're going to help?" Shisui hollered at them when they were in front of the door. "No Shisui, we're not, we're going to Itachi's room for some privacy, and no you cannot come along!" Sakura walked to the Uchiha house leaving Shisui alone out there in the streets of Konohagakure. "That's cruel Sakura, that's very cruel." Shisui hollered, as he was walking back to the gates of the compound he felt like someone was following him, he spread out his senses and felt a foreign chakra signature for about a couple seconds, and then it just disappeared. "Hmm, that's not strange one bit." Shisui entered the gates and walked the two feet to his aunt's house. Once in there he went straight to his aunt. Mikoto looked up seeing her nephew. "Shisui? Shisui sweetheart what's wrong?" Shisui looked at his aunt and gave a halfhearted shrug. "Aunt Mikoto whatever would you get the idea that something is wrong with me?" Mikoto looked into her nephew's black eyes. "Shisui I know something is wrong with you, just tell me." "Aunt Mikoto where are Itachi and Sakura?" "They're in Itachi's room hopefully making me a grandmother!" Mikoto squealed in a high pitched girly voice. "Okay, that last part I really didn't need to know, but before I came back in here from bugging Itachi and Sakura I felt a foreign chakra signature, but the thing is I've felt this same signature a couple of times before, and each time was when someone was trying to kill Sakura." "So you think someone is trying to kill Sakura?" Mikoto questioned putting the dinner in bowls. "Not necessarily aunt Mikoto, this being could be protecting her, we really don't know, I just thank it wise to keep a look out on Sakura, I know for sure that Itachi can protect her if the worse happens, and she's pretty skilled herself, but it's best we keep a watchful eye out, also it's not wise to tell Itachi what we know." "You're right, though I thank Fugaku should know, if what you say is true then-"Mikoto was abruptly cut off. "Where is he? I'm going to kick his butt?" Sasuke hissed walking into the kitchen. "Sasuke, honey, you shouldn't be here, you're not supposed to be out of the hospital until tomorrow." Mikoto replied in shock at her youngest child's appearance. "He got out early! Though where is he?" Naruto answered and questioned walking in behind his bestfreind-though he'd never admit it. "What are you two talking about?" Mikoto looked perplexed "We're talking about Itachi mother, where is he?" "Yo, children, he's with Sakura in his bedroom, making babies according to your mother." Shisui couldn't contain the smile that broke out on his handsome face seeing Sasuke's and Naruto's reaction to that. "If we're children what are you, a toddler? What do you mean that he's making babies with Sakura?" Sasuke paled even more, poor Naruto had no clue what was going on. "I'll have you know I'm an adult who acts very mature… by my standards. When I say he's making babies with Sakura it means they are making love….. Any who, why are you here Uzumaki aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" There was no vocal reply to what Shisui had just said, Sasuke and Naruto ran out the room so fast, all you could here was them running up the stairs towards Itachi's bedroom. "Shisui why'd you have to tell them what was happening, they're going to interrupt them, and that means I'll have to wait some more time to become a grandmother." "Don't worry aunt Mikoto; Itachi will probably threaten them enough where they'll leave them alone so you most likely will become a grandmother to night." Shisui walked out of the room heading up the stairs to see what was going down up there. As he turned the corner he ducked just in time to nearly have been hit by a flying body, Uzumaki's to be exact. "Yo, little Sasuke leave them alone." Shisui walked over to where Itachi had his brother cowering in a corner in fear. Shisui looked behind Itachi into his doorway to see Sakura in bed covering herself with a blanket. Itachi looked behind him when he saw Sakura getting out of the bed out of the corner of his eye. "Leave us alone foolish little brother. Shisui deal with him and Uzumaki, have a good spar with them." With that Itachi pushed his brother to Shisui and turned around and headed into his room, shutting the door behind him. Itachi flopped down on his bed with a sigh, Sakura walked over to him climbing on top of him and laying down. Reaching his arms up Itachi wrapped them around Sakura's petite form. "I love you Itachi." Sakura told him snuggling into his muscular chest. "As do I." Itachi slowly sat up bringing Sakura with him. "What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" Itachi questioned rubbing Sakura's back. "Nothing, as of right now, Tsunade is forcing me off of work for the rest of the week, why?" "Just wondering, come bathe with me tomorrow in the hot spring." Sakura turned around in Itachi's lap facing him. "I will as long as don't get called back to go to work... Are you planning to use some of your Uchiha magic on me?" Kissing Itachi Sakura couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "Hn." "Itachi! Don't hn me." As Sakura glared at Itachi there was a knock on Itachi's bedroom door. "Yo, lovebirds it time to stop making babies and time to eat!"


	7. Pirate Ninjas

As his head hit his pillow Sai instantly sighed in relaxation, his thoughts went towards Sakura, what was ugly doing in the forest? Why was she passed out and why was she coughing up blood when I stumbled across her in the forest, she's always so pale, I'll have to inquire Uchiha Itachi about Ugly. With those thoughts in his head Sai closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Opening his eyes Itachi looked out his bedroom window, the sun was just rising; looking beside him his eyes landed on the pinkett woman wrapped in his arms snuggled trustingly into his warm chest, leaning slightly forward he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, Itachi slowly got up, walking to his closet and grabbing a set of clothes to change into. He pulled on his standard black Uchiha shirt with the Uchiha crest on it. As he was pulling on his pants he turned to look at Sakura, she was slowly waking up.

"Morning, Saku. How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully, how about you?" Sakura slowly got out of the bed walking towards Itachi and laid her head against his warm chest once in front of him.

"Hn." Was Itachi's marvelous reply, Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of Itachi, she walked around the room to pick up her scattered clothes and putting them on. Once she had them on she walked back to Itachi and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back later; I have to go home shower and change." Sakura said proceeding to walk out of his room; before she could, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and into his warm arms.

"I'll come and get you; I'll be there in an hour," leaning down Itachi captured Sakura's lips with his in a long passionate kiss.

"Yeah, okay, see you in an hour." Sakura had said in a daze, she smiled at Itachi and kissed him one last time before she left. Itachi watched her leave his room with a smirk on his face.

"Watch ya doing my precious baby cousin?" Shisui asked coming in through Itachi's window. Looking at Shisui with a frown on his face Itachi just ignored the idiot and turned around and proceeded to make his bed. Though when you ignore Shisui he tries even harder to annoy you. Shisui just glowered at his cousin, once Itachi was finished making the bed Shisui grabbed the blankets on the made bed and pulled them off, where he then proceeded to jump out the window with them and ran off with Itachi in pursuit.

"Shisui it would be wise of you to give me back my duvet."

"Ha, yeah right! If I do that you'll go back to your room and put them back on your bed you freaky neat freak." Just then Sasuke showed up tripping Shisui. "What the…" Shisui tumbled right into the Koi pond losing the duvet in the process. Sasuke smirked at his childish cousin flailing around in the pond. Itachi just rolled his eyes and grabbed his fallen duvet, with duvet in hand he jogged back to the home he lived in his whole life.

"Dude, what the heck was that for!" Exclaimed Shisui walking out of the pond dripping wet.

"Hn" Sasuke replied walking away with a smirk on his face, as Sasuke walked away he stopped as a shadow fell upon him he looked up into the eyes of his angry and disappointed father.

"Sasuke that was uncalled for, you're such a disappointment to me and this family, be more like your brother." Fugaku said glaring at his son and walking towards Shisui to see if he was alright. Sasuke turned to watch his father with a glare on his face. Shisui looked up to his cousin with an apologetic look on his face.

Sakura slowly snuck into her home being careful not to wake up her sleeping parents. As she slowly and quietly shut the door a voice spoke.

"You were out late, why didn't you come home last night?" Sakura looked up in the defiant eyes of her mother.

"It was late, Mikoto asked me to stay she didn't want me to go home without protection." Sakura had said looking straight into her mother's blue eyes.

"Protection? Protection? You're a ninja you don't need protection." Sakura's mother said slapping her daughter across the face, Sakura turned around and walked to her room where she shut her bedroom door behind her and locking it. There was slamming on her door from her mother then yelling.

"Sakura you let me in this room right this instant" her mother said in an angry voice. Sakura proceeded to ignore her mother and started packing her clothes in a bag she had grabbed out of her closet. Looks like I'm not going to be able to shower. Now where should I go? Maybe I can meet Itachi early. Unlocking and opening her bedroom door Sakura walked passed her mother, ignoring her protests.

"Sakura, where are you going? You can't just leave like this." Before Sakura could go any further her mother grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going out, mother. Where I'm going is none of your concern, so leave me alone!" Sakura seethed yanking her wrist out of her mother's hand and running out of the house. Turning a corner Sakura ran straight into her childhood friend and rival Ino Yamanaka.

"Forehead! What have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you for like forever." Smiling at Ino Sakura looked up into her friend at the moment eyes.

Not much Ino, not much, look I have to go, if you see Itachi tell him our plans for today will have to wait for another time, I need to have some alone time." Looking up into Ino's eyes she saw the confusion in them, and then they lit up with understanding.

"You had another fight with your satanic mother didn't you?"

"…"

"Okay forehead, I'll tell him and I'll even go out of my way to find him for you."

"Thank you Pig, I really appreciate it!" With that Sakura gave a sad smile and ran off to find a comforting place where she could be calm and feel at piece with everything that has been going on and her surroundings. Once Sakura was out of sight Ino gave a sigh and went to the flower shop that her mother had owned and told her mother that she would be back in a while. As she left the flower shop she went to the Uchiha Police force to see if her mischievous friend in crime Shisui Uchiha was there. When she discovered he was not there she turned around to leave when she saw the very person she was looking for come in.

"Shisui! Darling, just the person I've been looking for."

"Crap!" Exclaimed a frightening Shisui Uchiha.

"Shisui cut it out," Ino said lightly slapping him on the shoulder, "I just have a question to ask you."

"Fine, fine, ask away ye fair maiden of my dreams." Shisui said with a smirk on his devilishly handsome face.

"You're such a pervert, but I can't help but like it, anyways onto my question. Have you seen Itachi at all today, or do you know where he could be?

"Of course I've seen him today we live in the same district, as to where he is I don't know but he could be training by the academy, I'd check there if I were you. Also don't try any funny business on him either, he doesn't like you that way, he's completely loyal to Sakura!"

"Thank you Shisui." Ino answered about to walk off, before she got the chance to though Shisui grabbed her wrist.

"Since you asked me a question that means I get to ask you one. Why do you want to know where my baby cousins at?" Pulling her wrist away from Shisui's grasp she looked up into her friends red eyes.

"Sakura wants me to tell him that she won't be able to make it to their date."

"Ah, I see."

"That's not all Shisui, when she told me her eyes were all read and puffy, I think she was crying beforehand."

"Oh, so most likely she got into another fight with a her evil mother, hmm, here's what we'll do, you go tell Itachi what Sakura has said, also tell him I want him to meet me at Ichiraku's ramen shop in thirty minutes I also want you to meet me there as well." Ino looked at Shisui in a questioning manner.

"Why? What are you up to and where are you going?

"Ino you should know by now that I don't tell why's and what I'm up to. As for where I'm going, I'm going to go visit Sakura."

"Visit Sakura? Shisui she ran off and usually when she's like this no one knows where she is."

"That is what you all think, I know where she is, after all I have always known where she's gone when she's in this state. You better go tell Itachi before he disappears too."

"Fine. I will, bye." With that Ino ran to the east towards the Academy to fine one Itachi Uchiha. While Shisui of the Body Flicker just Flickered away.

Sakura lay down on the lush green grass of the forest floor with her eyes closed in relaxation, her thoughts were going back to the day she first met Shisui, it was in the hospital he was injured on his way back from a mission to Sunagakure, him and his squad were attacked by the Akatsuki.

Flashback:

Itachi had come to eat lunch with Sakura, they had just finished their meal when a medic had just barged in the room, Sakura was beyond furious at first at the interruption,

"Dr. Haruno you're needed immediately at the ICU." A very frightened Hanabi Huuga said with an air of urgency about her. Sakura was out of her seat in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" Questioned a worried Sakura, turning around she gave Itachi a quick peck on the lips before following Hanabi out the door.

"Well- wait Captain Uchiha, you're needed as well," Hanabi said stopping Itachi before he was about to leave, "Shisui Uchiha's squad just came in they've had some minor casualties but Shisui Uchiha himself did not, he's hanging between life in death." The three of them ran to the ICU where they all entered once putting on the required gear they were to wear. Hours later Sakura had finished, she walked out of the room, and was greeted with Shisui's worried team, his Aunt Mikoto and Itachi who had left the room an hour into the procedure.

"How is he?" A worried Mikoto had questioned.

"He's doing fine ma'am, he'll be out in about in no time." Sakura did not miss Mikoto's tense shoulder's relaxing.

"The question is not how he's doing but why this happened to him." Fugaku Uchiha had said showing up.

"There are many reasons why this could have happened sir, one as you all should know is that he's an Uchiha and the Akatsuki want the sort of power he can give. Another is that Shisui is a prodigy just like Itachi, his abilities can rival that of Itachi's. Though the reason why I think his whole team was attacked and not just Shisui was most likely to see their fighting skills as a team, but it's known by everybody that he is the famous Shisui of the Body Flicker and if the Akatsuki were there just to analyze the whole team then they're up to something. Since the whole squadron survived I believe whatever the Akatsuki wanted they must have gotten it. Now if you excuse me I have a patient I must see." With those words planted in Fugaku's mind Sakura went back in the recovery room with Itachi not far behind.

"I believe your father hates me." She spoke looking up at Itachi.

"He doesn't, he just doesn't like hearing things that he doesn't come up with first." Leaning down Itachi gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead.

"Wow! Can I join you? I promise I won't tell Uncle Fugaku." Shisui said from behind them.

"Oh my, you're up, how do you feel?" Itachi could sense Sakura going into medic mode as she rushed over to Shisui's side.

"I'm absolutely fine beautiful. Say why don't you ditch my baby cousin over there and go on a date with me when I get out."

"No can do. Now lay back down."

"Aw man, come on I'll make it worth your while." Shaking her head Sakura just ignored the childish Uchiha, looking over her shoulder she saw Itachi behind her with his stoic mask back on his face. Though if one knew him as well as Sakura did they would know by looking at his eyes that he was rather annoyed by his elder cousin's antics.

End Flash Back

Laughing to herself at the memory she couldn't help but remember that ever since she turned Shisui down he was always trying to interrupt her and Itachi's alone times. Though Mikoto had told her he was just doing those things to annoy Itachi.

"What are you thinking about Sakura?" Shisui asked startling Sakura from her thoughts.

"Shisui! How'd you find me?" Sitting up and leaning against a tree Sakura looked up into her lovers' best friends eyes.

"I've always known where you were Sakura. So I never truly found you because I always knew you were here."

"Glad to know I have a stalker. Anyways why are you here?"

"Sakura you should know why I'm here, just because you got into a fight with your mother doesn't mean you should avoid you day with Itachi, after all remember my dear your days are limited." Looking at Sakura Shisui could see the tears in her eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't avoid it, but I just can't stand my mom anymore, she used to be so sweet and nice but then that changed, Shisui how do you know my days are numbered?" Leaning against Shisui Sakura couldn't help but lean against him as he slid to the forest floor and sat down beside her.

"That's something I can't tell you Sakura, you should know that by now, now I'm supposed to meet Itachi and Ino at Ichiraku's Ramen in twenty minutes but since you still need a little cheering up we'll play one of the best childish games."

"Really? What childish game are we going to play."

"Yes really. PIRATE NINJAS." Shisui said standing up and pulling Sakura up with him. Laughing Sakura let Shisui drag her around everywhere where they could play Pirate Ninjas.

"Well well what do we have here if it isn't Shisui Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Son tell me what you know about these two."

"Yes father, I have learned that Shisui is really protective of Sakura, it's not really noticeable, but once I was able to analyze him and learn more about him, I had noticed the protectiveness, I believe that he is in love with Sakura, but out of duty and respect for his little cousin the future clan heir he tries to ignore his feelings towards her and leaves them being, though you can see the hurt in his eyes when he sees them together. As for Sakura I have a feeling that she's dying, there's so many talks that her Shisui has talked about that makes me wonder. There's times where I've seen her coughing up blood, even though she's sick she is still a formidable foe, she doesn't let her sickness get in the way of her duties. No one besides Shisui, The Hokage and Sakura's mother the town whore know nothing about this sickness."

"Very well then, tell me when you find out more."

"Sir that's not all."

"Oh?"

"Sir, Sai suspects her of being ill."

"Shoot!"


	8. Doing Something

The rest of Sakura's day with Itachi went surprisingly well considering the mood she was in. It was nightfall in the village and Sakura was outside admiring the true beauty of the stars, she hardly ever saw them, for in Konoha the night sky was always clear and voided of those twinkling stars.

Letting out a sigh Sakura pushed herself up from the ground that she was lying down upon and proceeded to walk back to her home, she was dreadfully trying to avoid her mother but she knew she had to face her some time. When she was five minutes from her house she walked by the bar glancing in it to see who were all there, she rolled her eyes when she spotted her mother in a skanky skin tight red dress with a low v neck and it left nothing to the imagination, Mrs. Haruno was making out with a man that looked to be in his early forties, the man had his hands up her dress, while another man was behind her groping her body.

"What a skank," Sakura whispered to no one as she turned around and decided to head back to the Uchiha estate, as she was less than three minutes away from the house she was heading to, she the proceeded to bump into Shisui.

"Sakura! My lovely little Cherry Blossom what are you doing here so late at night, last I heard about you is that you were heading home."

"Oh Shisui." Sakura said running into his arms and hugging him tightly refusing to let go. "I can't stand it anymore, Shisui, I just can't, I want to move out but I know I can't."

Wrapping his arms around her Shisui pulled her closer to his warm chest. Where she then proceeded to cry and collapse into him.

"Darlin' it's okay, I'm right here, you have me, you have me, just as much as you have Itachi." Shisui closed his eyes rocking Sakura back in forth and bringing his hands up to her face to wipe her tears away.

"I know I have you Shisui, I know, it's just I don't think I can do this anymore." Sakura said burying her face into the crook of Shisui's neck and crying even harder.

"Darlin it's okay, please it's okay." Standing up Shisui picked Sakura up bridal style and walked to his aunt and uncle's home, he opened the door and let himself in. Taking some stairs up to the upper level, he walked the hallways and took some turn and twist's a couple of times before he was right smack in front of the door to the room he wanted to be at. Moving Sakura a bit more comfortably in his arm he slowly opened the door.

Once in the room he looked over at the desk where is little cousin was sitting at reading a document. Not turning around to look at Shisui the man spoke,

"What is it, why have you come here this late in the night?"

"Itachi, it's Sakura, she needs you." Once the name Sakura was out of Shisui's lips Itachi left the desk and turned to look at Shisui holding a silently crying Sakura. He rushed over and took the crying girl out of his older cousin's arms.

"What has happened to her Shisui?" Questioned the younger Uchiha holding his beloved against his chest in a firm brace of protection.

"I don't know, she just pretty much bumped into me and the started crying, I think it has something to do with her mother though."

"I would not doubt that. The hatred between her and her mother has escalated to an alarming rate, sooner or later it will have to be stopped, I only hope it's sooner than later." Walking over to his bed Itachi laid down the now asleep Sakura and covered her with his duvet. He gently gave her a kiss on her forehead and turned around to look at Shisui.

"We're going to speak to the Hokage about this, she needs to know. Go get my mother she's in the kitchen cleaning." Listening to what Itachi said Shisui left Itachi alone and went to go find his aunt.

"Aunt Mikoto!"

"Shisui, my darling!"

"Itachi says to get you; we're going to speak with the Hokage." Turning around to look at her troublesome nephew, Mikoto stopped what she was doing and left the kitchen with Shisui behind her.

"Shisui, why exactly are we going to the Hokage?"

"Well I strongly believe it's about Sakura." They both reached Itachi's door and walked in. Mikoto looked at her eldest child dressed in his ANBU uniform and strapping his katana on his back.

"Good evening mother. How are you?" Itachi questioned his mother.

"I'm fine sweetheart, now what is this about, Shisui says it has something to do with Sakura."

Walking out of his room with his mother and Shisui behind him Itachi started explaining the whole situation with Sakura and her mother.

Tsunade sat at her desk with a bottle of Sake in one hand and paper work in the other, on the floor beside her she had a thick pile of paperwork that she had yet to finish. She was procrastinating so much that Shizune finally got fed up with her and said that if she didn't catch up with the five months of overdue paperwork that she'll have Naruto come and bug her. So Tsunade not wanting to be bugged by the annoying little fox brat decided to do her paperwork, though right now she was wishing that she took the latter.

Sighing to herself she closed her eyes and silently thought about her lover Jiraiya, he was out and about doing research for another one of his pervy books. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, recognizing the chakra signature she couldn't help but smirk.

"You may enter." She said, with that she watched Shisui, Itachi and Mikoto walk in. "Now what do I owe the pleasure of the Uchiha's coming to visit me at such a ghastly time of night?"

"Lady Tsunade my son and nephew would like to talk to you about Sakura and her mother; they wanted me to come along with them." Mikoto said bowing to her as well as Itachi and Shisui.

"Sakura? My apprentice, what is going on?" Tsunade questioned directing her gaze at Itachi but Shisui was the one who answered.

"Well I was on patrol at the estate when Sakura and I bumped into one another and she pretty much collapsed saying 'I don't think I can do this anymore', she said other things as well but it was all mostly about how she wanted to get out, she couldn't stand staying there at that house with her mother. Tsunade I believe that Sakura needs to be moved from that environment especially with both of her current conditions." Shisui said looking dead on right into Tsunade's eyes. Tsunade let out a gasp of shock.

"You know, but how do you know, and what are you meaning about two conditions I only know of one." Tsunade questioned looking at Shisui, ignoring the curious glances of Itachi and Mikoto.

"Well I found out about them both, she knows I know, you know what the first is, as for the second I don't think it's wise of me to tell you, Sakura should be the one to tell."

"Shisui I don't give a damn, I am ordering you as your Hokage to tell me about her second condition." Tsunade yelled at Shisui, slamming her fists on her desk which caused the desk to crack.

"Okay but I think Itachi and Aunt Mikoto need to sit down for this." Shisui in a very serious voice said.

"You two sit." Tsunade said gesturing for Itachi and Mikoto to sit at the desks in front of her desk. They obediently listened.

"Now Shisui as you can tell, they are sitting down." Shisui went to stand in front of Tsunade's desk making sure that he was blocking Itachi from her view.

"To put it simple, she's pregnant." With those words Mikoto squealed with joy, Itachi tensed up in shock and Tsunade just sat at her desk mouth agape with shock. Once she got over her shock she jumped up and literally shoved Shisui into the wall and grabbed Itachi slamming him against her wall.

"You Uchiha brat, you knocked up my apprentice, how could you do that, did you even use protection?" An enraged Tsunade spat in Itachi's face, Itachi calmly brought his hands up to Tsunade's arms and pulled her arms away from him and replied.

"Milady we did use protection, it just happened, I would apologize for this, but I am not because that would be saying that I'm sorry about the pregnancy which I am not, I love Sakura and I will do anything for her. I will be there for her. As to another matter of hand we came here to talk about Sakura and her mother, I firmly believe and I'm positive if you ask my mother and Shisui that it is best for Sakura to leave that environment, move out." Itachi calmly replied.

"Itachi I want more than anything to do that, but I don't have power to do that, she is still a minor after all. If that were to happen then we need a council meeting and her mother needs to be there, but I will tell you this, I can have her out of the house for a month but that's all I can do, until we have a council meeting. But as for where she will be staying I can be assured that she'll be staying with you?" Tsunade replied walking away.

"She will be staying with us Hokage, I'll have Shisui and Itachi get her stuff from her home right now." Mikoto replied, knowing Tsunade's question was directed towards her.

"Very well, you may leave." With one last bow to the Hokage the trio left her office. Tsunade sat down at her desk exhausted and buried her head in her hands.

"What is it that you want Kakashi?" Kakashi jumped into her office through the window.

"I'm worried, not just about Sakura but Itachi as well, the pregnancy will definitely take a toll on Sakura's body, but as for Itachi, he doesn't know that she's dying, I fear what his reaction will be when he does find out. Tsunade he needs to know, and if she's not going to tell him then I will; he needs to know, it'll break him when she dies, he'll feel worse if he doesn't know about it, and he needs to know so he can come to terms with it. Please have Sakura tell him." With those words Kakashi left her office through the window once more, leaving Tsunade to think about what to do. Either way she looked at it Itachi was going to find out, whether it be from his lover or Kakashi, she also wouldn't put it past Shisui to tell him if Sakura herself doesn't. Tsunade sighed to herself pulling Sakura's medical document out of her desk and studying it to see if she could find a cure.


	9. Shocking Discoveries

Sakura slowly opened her eyes looking around her as she did, she recognized Itachi's room immediately, and she slowly got up out of his bed pulling the covers up as she did. When she walked to his closet and opened it she recognized her clothes hanging up.

"What the?" Sakura questioned aloud wondering why her clothes were hanging up in Itachi's closet.

"You're living with us." A voice said behind Sakura startling her. Turning around she came face to face with Sasuke.

"Oh, do you know why?" She questioned.

"No, Itachi or Mother wouldn't tell me, you'd have to take it up with one of them. Or maybe Itachi, after all you seem to have gotten pretty close to him." Sasuke said walking off with a sneer. Sakura glowered at him contemplating whether to punch him or leave him alone; she decided on the latter. Leaving Itachi's room she left to go find him, on her search of the house she bumped into Fugaku.

"Haruno, I want to tell you that I don't approve of your relationship with Itachi and it would be wise for you to end it."

"Excuse me, why should I end it just because you don't approve, there is nothing wrong with mine and Itachi's relationship." Sakura seethed turning around to walk away, but as she did Fugaku grabbed her arm pulling her to him where their faces where merely inches apart.

"Listen here Haruno, you will do as I say, if not the consequences will be something you will not enjoy. You are not good for Itachi." Sakura practically ripped her arms from Fugaku's grasp.

"Are you threatening me Uchiha, do you forget who my master is? You have no right to do this. I have done nothing wrong."

"I don't care who your master is, you will stop seeing Itachi, you are not good for him, he is to be the future head of the clan, he needs someone that will listen to him and be obedient, you are neither of those." To say Sakura was pissed was and understatement, she was livid, she was definitely contemplating whether or not to murder the Uchiha right then and there.

"Would you listen to yourself, all you care about is the reputation of the clan, you think the Uchiha clan will look bad if Itachi has a wife that doesn't obey him and come to his every beck and call. Be honest with yourself you just don't want to be an embarrassment, but news flash Uchiha, half the clan thinks that about you, you have two sons and you barely acknowledge your youngest, and your eldest is just a tool that you try to mold to do your biddings. You are a horrible father and leader and you complain about me." After Sakura has let all that out She noticed the murderous look on Fugaku's face, he lifted his hand to send a blow to her face, just as he was about to deliver the strike another hand caught his, Fugaku looked up into the red murderous looking eyes of none other than his eldest child.

Itachi had an enraged face on his usually calm face; he turned to face Sakura, looking straight into her emerald eyes.

"Sakura, please go back to my room." Normally Sakura would argue with Itachi about this, but once she saw the pure hatred that he held in his eyes for his father she turned around and walked to his room. Sakura shut the door of Itachi's room behind her and walked to the bed getting on top of it and waiting for Itachi to return. She was waiting for about thirty minutes when the door opened and Itachi entered. He silently walked over to her, picked her up and got on his bed leaning against the headboard and putting her on his lap.

"Are you doing fine?" Itachi questioned nuzzling Sakura's neck.

"I'm fine, Itachi, truly I am."

"I'm glad you are doing fine, I apologize for what my father has said to you."

"You were listening in?" Sakura questioned running her fingers up and down Itachi's arms.

"Yes, and I hope you do not take what my father said seriously, I love you and you are good for me, you had every right saying what you did to him. On a lighter note I assume you are curious as to why your clothes are in my closet?"

"Yep."

"Tsunade has given her permission for you to live with us, but only for a month, there will be a meeting with the elders for you to permanently live with us, your mother has to be at that meeting. Sakura closed her eyes just thinking over what Itachi just told her, she was brought out of her musing when he cupped her abdomen possessively she looked down at his hands and she realized in that very moment that he knows about the baby.

But how, how does Itachi know? I've never told anyone, not even Tsunade. Argg, I'm betting Shisui found out, he always knows everything about me.

"You know, don't you?" Sakura asked putting her hands over his and leaning further back into him.

"I do. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to and Itachi I was planning on telling you I just didn't know how." Sakura turned around on Itachi's lap where she was now facing him.

"Hn."

"What did you do to your father?" Sakura looked at Itachi and noticed the smirk that adorned his handsome face was full of menace, he just shook his head at her silently telling her that she's not going to find out. Sakura rolled off of Itachi and got off of the bed walking to his closet and opening it, she pulled out her light yellow sun dress and donned it on.

"How far along are you?" Turning her head to face Itachi she smiled a breath taking smile at him. Itachi just kept staring at her with a curious and loving look on his face.

"I my darling am eight weeks along." Itachi got up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and Sakura could feel the smile on his face against her neck.

"Sakura you have no idea how happy you have made me, I can honestly say that I am actually thrilled and looking forward to this pregnancy and when the babies born." Giggling at her lovers' enthusiasm Sakura couldn't help but turn around in his arms and give him a peck on his lips.

"My son have you gathered more information on the one Haruno Sakura?" The man with ginger hair and indescribable crystal green eyes, the man put down the book he was reading and looked into his son's blue eyes.

"I have father, I have recently discovered that she is eight weeks pregnant." The father tensed up when he had heard the news his son had brought him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He questioned slowly breathing in and out to regulate his heartbeat.

"I am father, I heard her and Uchiha Itachi talking about it, also she is living with the Uchiha's as well but only for a month, until the elders say otherwise." The son watched his father slowly calm down.

"Is there a specific reason why she is staying with them?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with her mother." Looking into his father's eyes he saw the anger in them, something was definitely off.

"Very well my son, you may be excused." After his father excusing him the son left the compound and walked through the woods that lay beyond his home, he was walking for about three hours until he came upon the house that he desired to be at. He slowly knocked on the door and waited for his knocks to be answered. Once he opened the door and looked straight in the woman's eyes he saw her beautiful blue eyes light up with pleasure.

"Hello brother, I have missed you so, what brings you here?" She embraced him and he did the same.

"I am fine, but I have some important news that I must tell you."

"Okay, come in brother, would you like anything to eat or drink?" She said gesturing him to enter her small abode.

"No I am not hungry, I cannot stay long even though I wish that I could, but father has no knowledge of what I am doing. I only trust you Megan."

To say the man was enraged with the news that his middle child brought him was an understatement, he was murderously pissed off. The man leaned back into the chair that he sat in pondering the news that his child had brought to him. In all honesty he should have done something with the situation that he is currently in years ago, and then maybe none of this would have ever happened. Coming up with his decision the man stood up.

"That's it, it's time that I go to the village hidden in the leaves to have a nice chat with Chikako." He walked out of the room he was in and left the compound and walked towards the woods when he was twelve feet in the woods he stopped, did a couple of hand signs and teleported himself to the place he desired to be at.

Kakashi was having his annual one on one training time with Sasuke; he was observing everything that Sasuke did, today though Kakashi noticed that something was off with his young student. So he decided to ask.

"Sasuke what is it that is bothering you? You are not even trying today." Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked over at Kakashi.

"Nothing, so stop saying that I am not trying when I am." Watching his student some more he decided another tactic for Kakashi was absolutely sure he knew what was bothering him.

"So are you happy for your brother and Sakura?" Sasuke tensed up at the question that was asked.

"It doesn't matter if I'm happy or not, it's their lives not mine."

"So you're not even a bit happy that you're going to be an uncle?" Once that question was asked Sasuke stopped what he was doing and fully turned his eyes onto his sensei.

"What? An uncle, are you telling me Sakura is pregnant?" Smirking to himself behind his mask Kakashi couldn't help but be amused at Sasuke's reaction.

"Well of course, I would have thought you would have already known, I mean your mother is just extremely excited, you should have heard her when she found out the news. So are you telling me no one told you the news this morning before you came here?"

"I have to go Kakashi; I will see you next time we train." Was Sasuke's reply, completely ignoring the question that was asked of him.

Naruto was eating at Ichiraku's, slurping down his tenth bowl of pork Ramen when Sasuke entered the Ramen restaurant, he silently walked over to Naruto and sat on a stool beside him.

"Sasuke, why are you here? You hate Ramen." Was the curious question of his rival slash nemesis slash best friend.

I was on my way back from training with Kakashi when he told me some interesting news, I'm going to see my brother and Sakura, I think it's best if you come to, I'd like to know if what Kakashi say's is true." Naruto nodded his head in agreement and paid Teuchi the money that he owed him for the ramen.

"What did Kakashi-sensei say to you?"

"He told me that Sakura is pregnant with Itachi's child." After Sasuke told Naruto the news, Naruto just stopped what he was doing and stood in the street looking completely dazed, ignoring him Sasuke walked off.

"WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Naruto yelled so loud that practically the whole village heard him. Naruto ran up to Sasuke catching up with him just as he was entering the Uchiha state. Sasuke just ignored him, Sasuke continued up the road to his home, once he was there he walked in the house taking his shoes off at the front door. Once his shoes were off he, along with Naruto walked down the familiar path to Itachi's room, once at his door neither bothered knocking and just threw the door open, what they saw put fear in them that they were scarred for the rest of their days. Naruto being as loud as ever was the first to react.

"What do you think you're doing to her you Uchiha; get your hands off of her." Itachi just smirked at Naruto before answering while covering his pinkette lover up with his bed spread

"I would have thought you would have known the minute you walked in on us that we are making love, or rather were." Itachi directed his gaze from Naruto and looked at Sasuke.

"Now as the both of you can tell, Sakura and I are extremely busy, ask the question you guys have come here for and leave, make it quick." Sasuke stared right back into his brothers eyes and asked the question.

"Kakashi said that Sakura is pregnant, we are here to verify it." Sasuke was getting a sickly green, hoping against all odds that Kakashi was just pulling his chain. He was looking at his brother for verification but Sakura was the one who answered the question instead.

"I am pregnant, I'm eight weeks." Sasuke nodded his head at the answer; he was taking it a lot better than his yellow haired friend who seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Sasuke turned around to leave the room dragging Naruto with him, it wasn't until Sasuke was out of the house and Itachi and Sakura were once more continuing their activities that Naruto obviously regained his senses, because he voiced what he thought.

"WHAAAAATT! NO WAY, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT UCHIHA BASTARD!"


End file.
